Dulce Persuasión
by Cindy Kirsty
Summary: Naruto muy seguro de sí mismo acepta una apuesta con su amigo Kiba donde Naruto debe tomar la virginidad de Sasuke. Pero ¿qué pasa si Sasuke no está dispuesto? Fácil, lo toma por las malas. Quién diría que a causa de una apuesta se terminaría enamorando.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, holaa

Ya hacía mucho tiempo que quería subir un fanfic, pero no es si no hasta ahora que lo hago, espero les guste 8)

**Parejas: **NaruSasu e ItaDei**  
**

**Advertencias: **Amor chico x chico (yaoi) No menores de dieciséis años, UA.

Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados para hacer una historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Naruto estaba sentado en una de las tantas mesas que se encontraban en la cafetería. Llevaba más de diez minutos esperando por su amigo pero de él ni sus luces y no era para menos; él no era una persona puntual, pero para su suerte y no para la de su profesor había recibido una llamada urgente. Partiendo de inmediato dándoles lo que restaba de clases libre.

Miraba el reloj de mano constantemente hasta que escucho el timbre sonar, dando por comenzado su descanso.

— Naruto, habíamos quedado en que no faltarías más a clases —su amigo Kiba (que acababa de llegar) se sentó en uno de los asientos vacios.

— Hoy salí temprano. —dijo todo desanimado.

— Como si con solo estar en clases hicieras la diferencia. —Menciono Kiba en tono de burla— ¡Mira! ¿Ya viste quién está sentando frente a nosotros? —Apuntó con discreción— ni más ni menos que Sasuke Uchiha; futuro propietario de una de las más reconocidas empresas.—dijo remedando una de las tantas frases que una de sus amigas repetía muy constantemente.

— No tienes que decirlo de esa forma, Sakura-chan solo está algo confundida. Ya verás que luego se le pasa su supuesto amor hacia ese tal Sasuke.

— No entiendo por qué la defiendes, si te gusta ¿por qué no le llegas? antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

— Sabes que no miro a Sakura-chan de esa manera ¿qué es lo que tanto le miran?… es tan solo un crío.

Sasuke aunque no lo aparentara era un menor de edad con sus escasos diecisiete años. Debido a su gran rendimiento escolar había logrado saltarse sus dos últimos años de preparatoria dando mucho que decir de él.

— A la vez es inteligente, bien dotado, con dinero…

— ¡Sí, sí, ya entendí! —Naruto interrumpió el desagradable comentario de su amigo— no es la gran cosa.

— Pues la verdad es que el chico no está nada mal… yo sí me lo tiraría en cuanto se me diera la oportunidad, y con tantas chicas muriéndose por él dudo que sea virgen. Claro, a excepción de su parte trasera.

— No estoy de ánimos para tus bromas Kiba

— ¿Me vas a negar que no te atrae tan siquiera un poco? no hay motivo que te lo impida, eres gay ¿recuerdas?

— Por dios, es tan solo un niño. No va conmigo… en todo caso si yo quisiera ya lo tendría gimiendo a mi disposición.

— Amigo, es tan solo dos años menor que nosotros. Pero si estás tan seguro ¿por qué no apostamos?

— ¿Y qué gano yo con eso?

— ¿Satisfacción? —La mirada de Naruto le decía que eso aún no le convencía— no es como si estuviera piándote que te folles a un viejo, pero si quieres algo de motivación ¿qué te parece si te cubro en tu trabajo de medio tiempo por un mes?

— Un mes de vacaciones no me caerían nada mal. —habló Naruto para sí mismo y solo por desvirgar a ese tal Sasuke; quitarle la virginidad a alguien no es cosa de todo los días y ya que tenía esta oportunidad, ¿por qué no aprovecharla al máximo?

— Entonces… ¿qué dices?

— De acuerdo, pero pobre de ti que no cumplas porque sé como cobrármelas.

— Sabes que yo siempre cumplo mi palabra. Después de todo no eres tan estúpido como creí.

Naruto no estaba más en la misma sintonía. Aquella voz de su amigo le parecía tan lejana… toda la atención era dirigida a la mesa de enfrente mientras con total descaro escaneaba al chico de arriba abajo; las facciones de su cara y ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Aunque por un instante le pareció haber cruzado miradas con él, o eso es lo que creyó antes de verlo pararse un instante después de haber acabado su lonche e irse sin si quiera notarlo, pero lo dejo pasar pues una vez que lo conociera sabía que él no podría olvidarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un cuarto iluminado Deidara se encontraba concentrado en su próxima escultura que sería expuesta en una exposición la próxima semana (en la cual estaba algo atrasado gracias a su querido novio que no tenía en consideración su trabajo).

Deidara con sus veintiún años era bien reconocido por sus esculturas hechas a arcilla.

Sus ojos eran azules, su largo cabello brillante mayormente lo ataba en una coleta alta a excepción de un largo mechón que sobresalía y se mecía terminando por cautivar a sus espectadores. En sí, se consideraba un hombre deseable. Lastima que su corazón ya tuviera dueño; Itachi Uchiha, vaya engreído que tenía por novio. Creyendo que con solo tronar sus dedos tendría todo a su merced… como odiaba eso, que hasta el momento todo haya sido así. Y es que en parte sentía que era su culpa por cumplir sus caprichos nocturnos sin ponerle un alto (aun si a veces se encontraba bastante cansado)

— Deidara, cariño, ya llegué.

— ¡No me llames así, idiota!

— Renegando a tan tempranas horas, no tienes remedio —dijo Itachi cual ahora se encontraba acariciando uno de los muslos de Deidara.

— Por si no te has dado cuenta son las tres de la tarde —removiendo la mano que tenía sobre él volviendo a su escultura.

— ¿Por qué no vamos al cuarto y allá te explico mi retraso?

— Tengo trabajo que hacer, ahora no, aparte pronto tendrás que regresar al trabajo —sabía para donde iba todo esto y si no lo detenía ahorita lo más seguro es que terminaría con él en la cama; cansado y sin escultura. Claro, no podía negar que disfrutaba de aquellos momentos íntimos con Itachi, pero hoy no se sentía con ánimos.

— De acuerdo, me iré a recostar un rato.

— ¿Qué, así nomas?

— ¿Dijiste algo? —girando desde el marco de la puerta de su cuarto.

— No…nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El timbre de hora de salida había sonado hacía más de cinco minutos; por lo cual para ese entonces el aula ya se encontraba vacía a excepción de Sasuke, que aún se encontraba guardando sus útiles en su mochila.

A paso lento se dirigió hacia la salida donde se topo con Sakura.

— Sasuke-kun, ¿saldrías conmigo hoy? Tengo entendido que el último trabajo es en parejas. —Mientras con total descaro meneaba su cadera, levantando parte de su falda en un intento por persuadirlo para que aceptara— podríamos ir a mi casa y…

— Sé lo que estás intentando Sakura, así que vete sin rodeos.

— Es que hace mucho que no lo hacemos, y eso me preocupa, ¿hice algo que no fuese de tu agrado? Si me dices yo podría…

— No hay nada que tú puedas hacer en este caso, no es como si estuviéramos saliendo Sakura. Ahora si me disculpas… —sin decir o esperar más se retiró por el camino que tomaba siempre para llegar a su casa.

Algo que muchos se preguntaban era el por qué se iba caminando; ¿qué acaso no era rico? Y la respuesta era muy simple: Sasuke Uchiha, el chico popular con un intelectual avanzado no sabía manejar. Seguro su carro del año se encontraba empolvado en su cochera, pero eso no importaba porque pronto cumplirías sus dieciocho años e Itachi le había prometido enseñarle a manejar, y (aunque le costara reconocerlo), eso le entusiasmaba; pero la idea de vivir con su hermano y su cuñado no. Sobre todo por las noches largas que pasaba sin dormir a causa de ellos ¿acaso las paredes eran de tela? Gritos y gemidos llenaban su habitación la mayoría de las noches. Es decir; él también era hombre y tenía sus necesidades. Ya ni siquiera podía recordar cuantas veces se había golpeado mentalmente para aguantarse las ganas de masturbarse a causa de ellos. No era gay ni homofóbico, más bien él se consideraba una persona muy liberal acerca de ese tema.

Aun así quería mudarse y tener su propio departamento donde sabía que encontraría la tranquilidad que él necesitaba.

— Solo un mes más…

* * *

Uff, y eso fue todo. Hacía mucho que quería subir un fanfic y al fin se me hizo. Espero que al menos les haya dejado con ganas de un poquito más n_ñ

Recuerden que cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva o sugerencia son bien recibidos.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Parejas: **NaruSasu e ItaDei**  
**

**Advertencias: **Amor chico x chico (yaoi) No menores de dieciséis años, UA.

Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados para hacer una historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Sasuke miró su reloj de mano donde marcaba que eran las 3:55 PM. Veinticinco minutos después de lo acordado. Si fuera por él hubiera preferido hacer el proyecto por sí mismo, pero este no era el caso, ya que el mínimo de integrantes era de dos a lo que no tuvo otra opción más que mandarle un mensaje a Sakura avisándole que la incluía en su equipo.

— Ototo ¿esperas a alguien? ¿A tu novia tal vez…? —preguntó Itachi con una pisca de curiosidad y recelo.

— No es de tu incumbencia. Y no, no es mi novia.

— Aaah, entonces sí piensas traer a una chica a casa. Pero yo no recuerdo haberte dado mi autorización para ello.

— Itachi —le llamó Deidara con un tono ya algo molesto— ¿no crees que tu hermano ya está algo grandecito para decidir qué hacer o no?

— Gracias —agradeciendo el apoyo de su cuñadito— otra cosa, tengo trabajo que hacer así que agradecería aún más si no oigo sonidos raros proviniendo de su habitación por lo que resta del día. O por lo menos a hasta que ella se vaya —a decir verdad no lo decía por ella. Pero si eso evitaba que tuvieran sexo la usaría como excusa.

— No te preocupes por nosotros Sasuke; que nosotros ya nos íbamos ¿no es así Itachi? —jalándolo de la mano hacia la salida.

— Pero es que…

— Nada de peros, tú eras peor a su edad por si lo recuerdas —mencionó Deidara.

— Pero eran otros tiempos… —y con eso último salieron del departamento.

Sasuke tomó un libro tumbándose en el sillón mientras su no tan esperada invitada llegaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto se encontraba en una cafetería esperando por su amiga Sakura con la que había quedado anteriormente. Mientras tanto pensaba en como le haría para cruzar su vida con la de Sasuke. Pero el tanto pensar y no obtener nada le estaba causando dolor de cabeza.

A lo lejos divisó una cabellera rosada cruzar por la puerta de entrada, por lo cual sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

— Naruto, no pensé que llegarías primero que yo, me sorprende ti. Espero y no lleves mucho esperando —sentándose al lado de su amigo al momento que cruzaba sus piernas.

— Pues siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Ahora dime que hago aquí y ¡oh! Se me olvidaba. Verás; no traigo dinero conmigo así que tú pagas.

— No tienes remedio, ¿es que acaso no te pagan lo suficiente en tu trabajo? —Cuestionó— si quieres yo te puedo ayudar; te podría recomendar con mis contactos, estoy segura de que no les importaría el hecho de que seas hombre —rio por lo bajo.

— Agradezco tu amabilidad, pero no tengo esos fetiches. Además, no pienso dejar que me den por detrás solo por dinero —recargándose en el respaldo de su silla— eso jamás sucederá.

— ¡Oye!, eso me ofende ¿sabes? Pero como no soy sentida te lo dejare pasar porque tengo algo de prisa; iré a casa de Sasuke-kun para ponernos de acuerdo con el proyecto de mañana. —sacó su cartera y dejó lo de la cuenta de ambos sobre la mesa.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Sakura había mencionado que iría a su casa a verlo?

— Oye, Sakura-chan ¿no te molestaría que te acompañe? —preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

_Ya sé como acercarme a ti Sasuke. Y tú Sakura, serás mi boleto hacia él…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Sasuke va a estar bien —Deidara sobó el hombro de Itachi que se encontraba algo tenso por la situación mientras manejaba— sé que lo que verdaderamente te preocupa no es que lleve chicas a casa, si no la decisión que tomó hace algunos días sobre mudarse ¿no es así?

— Es que no entiendo el porqué de tan repentina decisión, siempre le he dado todo y también he cumplido con la mayoría de sus caprichos a pesar de que se porte como un patán —apretó el volante sintiendo algo de dolor por la fuerza que empezaba a aplicar en él.

— Suenas como un padre, eso me hace sentir algo viejo ¿sabes? —Rio desganado— pero Sasuke es un chico muy listo. Él se las sabrá arreglar, solo tienes que darle la oportunidad para que te lo demuestre.

— Cierto… mis padres hubieran estado muy orgullos... hablare con él —sus facciones se relajaron junto con sus manos que ahora se deslizaban sobre el volante.

— Ya no te mortifiques y disfrutemos de nuestra velada.

— Sí, eso haré —una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en su rostro y rápidamente estaciono su coche en el primer lugar con espacio que encontró en el camino. Con suma rapidez giró sobre su asiento y jaló al rubio de un brazo para luego voltearlo frente a él y atrapar sus labios. Al no sentir resistencia por parte del contrario pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello pegando sus cuerpos.

Deidara sintió que la mente se le nublaba. Cada vez que sentía esos labios sobre los suyos sentía ansiedad; por lo cual sus manos viajaron instintivamente a ese bien formado pecho que tocó por encima de la molesta tela que lo separaba de su piel.

Itachi en ese instante tuvo el deseo de recorrer su cuerpo e invadirlo por completo. Quería tomarlo.

— Itachi… para, nos-nos verán —rompiendo el beso intenso en el que estaban fundidos.

— No entiendo por qué tenemos que ir a un hotel pudiendo habernos quedado en casa —estaba enojado, ya que unas de sus tantas fantasías era tener relaciones con su amado Deidara en su auto. En ocasiones anteriores se lo había mencionado pero sin obtener resultado alguno. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

— A mí me parece buena idea cambiar de ambiente de vez en cuando —Deidara se tomó un dorado mechón de cabello enrollándolo con total descaro inclinándose en torno al rostro de Itachi— ¿tantas ganas tienes de que otras personas nos miren teniendo sexo a plenas horas del día?

De hecho (si lo pensaba bien) eso significaba que otras personas verían el lado lindo y seductor que escondía su novio mientras gemía su nombre. Itachi sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Definitivamente no, imposible.

— Entonces se niño bueno y llévame al hotel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Naruto

— ¿Sí, Sakura-chan? —se acomodó en su asiento y la volteó a ver con algo de flojera.

— Solo quería decirte que tenia planes para esta tarde y tu presencia no me ayuda mucho.

— Ajá…

— Pues eso, que contigo ahí será más difícil que Sasuke-kun me haga caso.

— Te prometo que no haré ruido —bromeó.

— ¡Lo digo enserio! —se quejó— que más da, ya estamos aquí.

Ambos subieron por el ascensor hasta llegar al tercer piso donde fueron en busca del departamento número 405. Ni siquiera Sakura que llevaba más tiempo conociendo a Sasuke sabía donde vivía; cada vez que tenían un encuentro era en su departamento o un hotel, así que estaba algo confundida.

— ¡Mira! —Naruto gritó eufórico— ya lo encontré —sin esperar a que su amiga llegara tocó el timbre varias veces solo para unos segundos después escuchar pasos acercándose a la puerta.

— ¡Ya voy, maldita sea! ¡Quien quiera que seas deja de tocar el puto timbre! — Sasuke gritó con fastidio. Abrió la puerta y enfrente sí se encontró con un rubio de ojos azules.

— Sasuke, que boquita tan grosera la tuya.

— ¿Y tú quién diablos eres? —retrocedió un paso con la intención de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

— Lo siento, tuve una llamada importante —Sakura llegó posicionándose a un lado de Naruto.

— Sakura ¿quién es él?

— Él es…

— Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Por fin tuve inspiración para poder escribir el siguiente capitulo o.o espero no haber tardado demasiado en subirlo

**Parejas: **NaruSasu e ItaDei

**Advertencias: **Amor chico x chico (yaoi) No menores de dieciséis años, UA.

Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados para hacer una historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

— Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

— Bien Naruto, hazme un favor y cierra la puerta cuando salgas —Sasuke apuntó hacia la salida con autoridad

— Verás, Sasuke-kun; yo invite a Naruto, espero que no te moleste —por la cara que tenía ella ya podía saber la respuesta.

— Ya oíste Sasuke, Sakura-chan tuvo la gentileza de invitarme. —el rubio entró con la frente bien en alto. Ya una vez dentro con la punta del pie cerró la puerta y sin descaro alguno se tiró al sofá sin haberse quitado aún los zapatos— y bien, ¿no me vas a ofrecer nada?

— ¡Naruto, no seas mal educado o…!

— ¿O? —situando un cojín que anteriormente estaba sobre el sofá colocándolo detrás de su cabeza para así recargarse en el— deberían comenzar con su proyecto, porque solo no se hará ¿saben?

— Veo que aquí no podremos trabajar en paz. Vamos a mi habitación. —Sasuke se adentró al cuarto seguido por Sakura que no cabía de la emoción. Razón por la cual casi le pisaba los talones a Sasuke al caminar.

— Oye, Sasuke-kun. Me extraña de ti que no le hayas dicho nada a Naruto.

— Solo creí que no valía la pena, eso es todo —aunque sí se había contenido para no sacarlo a patadas de su casa. Claro que él como buen Uchiha guardó la compostura.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos respecto al proyecto de mañana? —Dijo Sakura cambiando de tema— a nosotros nos tocó exponer sobre la simulación simple de la lente gravitacional. Deberíamos exponer algo; yo traje algunas ideas que nos podrían servir

— No te preocupes, en el tiempo que te tardaste en llegar lo hice. Solo tienes que leerlo y aprenderte tus partes, procura no equivocarte.

— Entiendo… —murmuró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En cuanto Itachi abrió la puerta del cuarto que le habían dado al registrase en el hotel; con desesperación derrumbó a Deidara haciendo que callera en la amplia cama despojándolo con rapidez de su ropa. El cual se dejaba hacer por las expertas manos y la forma seductora en que le desabrochaba sus pantalones, se unieron en un fogoso y apasionado beso el cual se intensificaba con cada segundo que pasaba

— Me traes loco, pero creo que eso ya lo sabías —Itachi comenzó a bajar hacia el blanquecino cuello en el cual fue depositando pequeños besos en el camino, sin poder resistirse mordió en una parte que fuera visible proclamándose como su dueño.

— Itachi, deja eso tengo trabajo mañana y me verán.

— Esa es la idea —le contestó con malicia, escuchando con atención los pequeños suspiros que daba Deidara por la excitación en la cual se estaba sumergiendo.

Su miembro comenzaba a despertar por lo que acorto de nuevo los centímetros que los separaban y lo beso nuevamente hasta que el sonido de un molesto aparato se hizo presente.

— I-tachi… es mi celular.

— No me cortes las inspiración —acariciando la suave piel sintiéndola tensarse bajo su cuerpo— de acuerdo —se sentó sobre la cama y le pasó el celular a su rubio que no tardó en arrebatárselo.

— ¿Sí, diga? —Contestó— sí, ya estoy a-apunto de terminar los detalles, para mañana estará listo —empujando de una patada a Itachi para que dejara de rosar su miembro sobre la tela de su bóxer con su dedo pulgar— sí, para las 7:30 am lo tendrá, que tenga un buen día —y colgó— ¿¡porque hiciste eso! ¡Estaba hablando con cliente!

— Pensé que eso te relajaría, ¿ya podemos continuar?

— Perdón pero tendremos que dejar esto para la próxima —se vistió y arreglo su ropa a como se miraba minutos antes —tengo que entregar mi escultura para mañana temprano y sin falta, ya sabes que no me gustan los retrasos.

— Fuiste tú el que quería otro ambiente. Si sabías que estabas ocupado no abríamos venido aquí a gastar nuestro tiempo —se acomodó las mangas de su camiseta que era lo único que tenía desordenado.

— No sabía que para ti esto era una pérdida de tiempo, llévame a casa —el rubio demandó algo desconcertado por la manera en que le había hablado Itachi.

Llegaron al estacionamiento donde después de escuchar el pitido del seguro se subió al coche.

— Deidara… eso no es lo que quiera decir, lo dije sin pensar —Itachi se colocó en el asiento del conductor para después abrocharse con el cinturón de seguridad.

— No quiero escucharte ahora —cerró sus ojos y con ambas manos tapó sus oídos, recargándose en la ventana (lo que era algo incómodo)

— Perdón…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hacía rato que Sasuke había creído haber escuchado el encendido de su consola Wii pero no le prestó importancia. Por lo cual; el que Naruto anduviera gritando el logro de haber roto sus récords en Mario Kart también debieron haber sido alucinación suya. Se consideraba lo suficiente bueno como para que llegara un desconocido y le rompiera sus récords. Aunque a decir verdad, de lo único que estaba seguro es que desde donde estaba ahora no averiguaría nada.

— ¿Te pasa algo Sasuke-kun?, es por los fuertes gritos de Naruto ¿cierto?, ahora mismo voy a decirle que se marche. Él entenderá.

— No. Espera aquí, yo iré —llegó a la sala donde se encontró con el rubio tirado en el suelo sosteniendo en sus manos el volante con el que controlaba el carro de su personaje en el juego.

_**NEW RECORD**_

Fue lo que miró en la gran pantalla de plasma situada sobre un sofisticado mueble color marrón.

— ¡Sí, nuevo récord en contra reloj! —Gritó Naruto entusiasmado— bueno, eso fue algo fácil.

— ¿Fácil has dicho? —Sasuke carraspeó ofendido.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke! no me había dado cuenta de tu presencia. Yo te hacía allá con Sakura-chan haciendo el proyecto. Pero ya que estas aquí ¿por qué no te relajas y juegas un rato conmigo?

— Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que sentarme a jugar videojuegos contigo.

— Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo. Claro, como viste que soy capaz de romper tus récords tienes miedo de que te lo demuestre en persona. —pausó el juego en medio de la carrera para disfrutar mejor de la reacción que Sasuke tenía ahora.

— ¿Estás insinuando que soy malo? porque si es así lamento decirte que estás muy equivocado.

— ¡No, claro que no! Pero estoy seguro de que aun si utilizara a Bowser terminarías perdiendo —eso empeoraba aún más las cosas. Pero ver el rostro de Sasuke frunciendo las cejas mientras sus orejas se enrojecían del enojo era algo fascinante.

— Eso quiero verlo —se tiró al piso y tomó otro volante para unirse al juego, ambos eligieron a su personaje con su respectivo vehículo— ¿te parece si pongo la Senda Arcoíris?

— Claro —Naruto respondió con una gran sonrisa— ¿y qué si yo gano? me deberías dar algo, eso lo haría más interesante.

— Pero si yo gano ¿qué podría ofrecerme alguien como tú?

— ¿Por qué no lo averiguas? de igual forma tienes pocas probabilidades de salir vencedor.

_**3… 2… 1… GO!**_

Comenzó la carrera. Y como buenos jugadores ambos iniciaron con mini-turbo. Pero a la mitad de la primera vuelta Naruto tomó la delantera después de haber golpeado a Sasuke con el caparazón verde Koopa.

— No eres tan bueno como alardeabas.

Sasuke no despegó su mirada de la pantalla. No dejaría que los comentarios de Naruto lo distrajeran, pues el ganar era su prioridad en estos momentos.

La carrera estaba apunto de finalizar y ambos iban mano a mano; hasta que Sasuke utilizó una banana contra Naruto causando que resbalara estando a centímetros de la meta final.

— Nada mal para un principiante —presumió.

— Solo tuviste suerte, ya verás que a la próxima te gano. Entonces ¿ya quieres tu premio?

— Evítate la molestia, con ver tu derrota me doy por bien servido — Sasuke se levantó y dirigió a la cocina por algo de tomar. Por poco olvidaba que Sakura aún se encontraba en su habitación esperándolo— además no creo que me hubieras dado algo de interés… —no estaba interesado en el premio. Pero sí le daba algo de curiosidad el saber qué era.

Abrió el refrigerador y sacó un bote de jugo sirviéndolo en dos de los tres vasos que había sacado.

Naruto con fuerza atrajo a Sasuke recargándolo contra la mesa, y con rudeza lo tomó del cabello plantándole un beso sobre sus provocativos labios rosados, mordiéndolos para así poder adentrarse en su cavidad. Sasuke, al sentir aquella húmeda lengua recorriendo por su boca inconsciente de sus actos empujó los vasos que ya estaban servidos con jugo sobre la mesa a excepción de uno que al caer se estrelló contra el piso haciéndose añicos.

Naruto sabía que pronto el otro saldría de su asombro por lo que jalando los labios del contrario dio por finalizado el beso.

— ¿Y, qué tal? te gustó ¿cierto? —parloteó muy seguro de sí mismo.

Pero Sasuke todavía no salía completamente de su transe

— Que… ¿¡qué rayos fue eso!

— No sabía que no estuvieras informado sobre lo que es un beso.

— ¡Sé lo que es un beso, demonios! ¡Me refiero a lo que hiciste! —tallando sus labios con una de sus mangas quitando los restos de saliva que había quedado en la comisura de sus labios

— Eso Sasuke, fue tu premio.

* * *

Corto, lose pero no estoy muy acostumbrada a eso de escribir los capítulos largos, al menos no por ahora

Bueno eso fue todo, espero no les haya aburrido mi historia ^^

Recuerden que cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva o sugerencia son bien recibidos.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

Por fin e actualizado, tarde mas de lo planeado lose u-u pero ya

Últimamente no e tenido mucha cabeza para escribir, pero ya entrando las vacaciones le echare mas ganas supongo xD

**Parejas:**NaruSasu e ItaDei

**Advertencias**:Amor chico x chico (yaoi) No menores de dieciséis años, UA.

Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados para hacer una historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

— Eso Sasuke, fue tu premio.

— ¡No me vengas con esa clase de mierda!

— Pareciese ser que acabas de recibir tu primer beso. Espero y eso no te haga sentir culpable —tomó su mentón levantándolo más arriba de lo normal aplicando fuerza mientras el otro presionaba hacia abajo manteniéndose firme.

— Sasuke-kun ¿qué fue ese ruido? no regresabas así que…

— Solo fueron unos vasos que Sasuke tiró por accidente, por suerte no hubo ningún otro daño —Naruto se apresuró a dar la respuesta. Lo soltó con delicadeza y metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos; todavía recordaba sus suaves labios y su espesa saliva en su boca— me retiro, creo que hago mal tercio aquí.

— ¿Por qué no te vas con él de una vez, Sakura? tengo que estudiar para los exámenes de mañana y no quiero distracciones.

— Pero aún es muy temprano, podríamos estudiar juntos. —por fin había logrado entrar y conocer la dirección de Sasuke. No quería irse sin recibir nada a cambio.

— No acostumbro estudiar con otras personas. —los guio hasta la entrada y a unos pasos de estar fuera jaló a Sakura al igual como Naruto lo había hecho anteriormente con él, solo para plantarle un beso tratando de borrar la otra desagradable sensación que el otro había dejado grabada en sus labios.

Naruto solo observó aquella acción por parte de Sasuke con aburrimiento; no sabía qué era lo que el moreno le trataba de demostrar (tal vez) ¿que tenia experiencia? Eso era algo que a él no le interesaba porque en sus planes futuros no estaba el dejarlo ser el activo.

Antes de que Sakura se le colgara giró su rostro, un par de ojos azules lo examinaban con detenimiento de la misma forma en que él lo hacía cuando miraba a una chica de su interés; como si estuviera yendo de caza pero ahora todo parecía al revés, él se sentía la presa.

— Sakura, es hora de irnos. Adiós Sasuke. —tocó su hombro y se retiró llevando a Sakura de la mano antes de que hiciera otro intento por quedarse.

El sonido de la puerta resonó por el departamento, estaba solo y se sentía cabreado por la forma en que lo había tratado el rubio. Al mismo tiempo se había quedado con las ganas de golpearlo y gritarle lo marica que se había visto por haber hecho eso (aun si hubiera sido solo un juego para él) pero ya no se podía hacer nada, solo esperaba no volver a verlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin esperar a que Itachi se bajara del auto y le abriera la puerta (como comúnmente solía hacerlo) él mismo lo hizo, tenia trabajo que hacer y su tiempo ya era escaso como para esperar a que a su acompañante le dieran ganas de bajarse.

¿Pero de qué le servía el salir así de rápido si cuando estaba ya frente a la puerta de su departamento notaba que había olvidado las llaves sobre el buro? no se imaginó que esta noche que prometía ser una agradable velada terminaría de esta forma.

— ¿Qué pasa Dei-chan, olvidaste algo? —de su pantalón sacó su llavero el cual luego meció de lado a lado. No sabía que era lo que estaba pensado Itachi en ese momento, pero si creía que eso ayudaría estaba muy equivocado— que bueno ¿sabes? porque nos quedaremos aquí afuera hasta que resolvamos este desacuerdo entre nosotros— habló mientras se sentaba en el frio suelo cruzándose de piernas.

— No seas inmaduro, esto no es un simple desacuerdo como tú le quieres llamar. Si quieres hablamos de esto otro día porque ahora no tengo ni los ánimos ni las ganas para hablar contigo —Deidara sobó su cien y en sus pensamientos rogo porque Itachi no siguiera insistiendo. Por desgracia lo conocía tan bien que juraría que lo de quedarse afuera en medio de la noche iba muy enserio.

— Tan directo como siempre, esa fue una de las cosas que hicieron enamorarme de ti —dulces palabras, tan ciertas pero a la vez tan falsas que siempre lograban cautivar y ablandar el noble corazón que tenía el rubio hacia él.

Amaba a Deidara y todo lo que respectaba a su ser, tanto sus buenas como sus malas cualidades, aunque entre ellas estuviera el que se enoja fácilmente, porque (aunque no lo admitiera) era un celoso; de esos que hacen escenitas cuando chicas lindas se le insinúan con sus diminutas prendas y voluptuosos pechos. En las cuales, para que quede claro, no estaba interesado. Esos pechos falsos y caras llenas de botoxcontra el exquisito cuerpo de Deidara que lo pone a mil con tan solo algo de contacto y sus demandantes besos no eran tan malas cualidades después de todo— no hemos tenido una pelea seria desde que salimos y no me gustaría comenzar ahora.

— Eso pasa porque que cada vez que estamos apunto de hacerlo me dices esto. —se puso en cuclillas para no ensuciar su ropa y mirarlo directo a los ojos— pero ya no más… —Deidara se colocó de pie y tocó el timbre. De seguro y Sasuke andaba aún por ahí rondando despierto ya que no acostumbraba a dormirse temprano.

— ¿Quiéeeen? —el Uchiha menor preguntó desganado.

— Soy yo Sasuke ¿podrías abrirme? hace algo de frio aquí afuera.

— Pensé que regresarían hasta mañana ¿por qué no le pediste a Itachi que te abriera? él también tiene llave —talló sus ojos con flojera. Con lo que le había acostado dormirse después de lo ocurrido con ese rubio.

— Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Lo que pasa es que él también olvidó las suyas.

— ¡Itachi, eres un idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar las llaves? ¿No las habrás perdido? —Esperó un par de segundos pero nada— ¡vamos, responde! el que te sientes afuera con este frio no resuelve nada, entra ya —lo jaló del brazo para que se levantara pero el otro no cedió.

— No. Me quedare un rato más aquí afuera, tal vez por un descuido mío se me han de haber caído pero ahorita las busco —se levantó y simulo que las estaba buscando para que el otro no se diera cuenta. Pero Sasuke era muy observadorpor lo que se dio cuenta del bulto que hacia su mano apuñada contra el piso.

— Bien, no tardes —de seguro y esos dos habían discutido; pero tenia suficiente con sus propios problemas como para andar haciendo caridad con otras personas. Igual y mañana de seguro se les olvidaba.

Agradecido por ello se fue acostar, por lo menos hoy si seria una noche tranquila.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Amigo —saludó Kiba chocando sus manos en un saludo (supuestamente ellos) especial— ¿qué tal te fue ayer en tu primer encuentro con Sasu-chan? eso es lo único que logré entender de tu enredoso mensaje que mandaste, hasta palabras te comiste.

Ante eso Naruto solo rodo sus ojos.

— Deberías actualizarte, esa es la nueva onda.

— Bueno… ¿pero te lo cogiste, qué tal estuvo? —dándole palmaditas en la espalda animándolo para que le relatara lo ocurrido. Luego le dio un empujón momentos antes de que comenzara a hablar— oye, ¿ese no es Sasuke? —Apuntó— ¡oh! y mira, viene hacia acá.

Ante eso Naruto giró y unos instantes más tardes se encontraba tirado en el piso con ambas manos cubriendo su cara, eso que salía de su boca… ¿acaso era sangre? ¿Pero qué es lo que había ocurrido? solo tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para ver la cara de su antes nombrado agresor que era responsable de su deplorable estado.

— Me prometí a mí mismo que si te volvía a ver te golpearía, pero nunca espere que fuera tan pronto— Sasuke tronó sus nudillos. La mano derecha le dolía por el impacto que había dado contra el rostro del rubio— espero y hayas entendido que conmigo no se juega —le advirtió. Entonces el timbre de entrada sonó a lo que el azabache tuvo que regresar a su salón dejando a Naruto tirado sin percatarse de que alguien más los había estado observado.

— ¿Estás bien? —Kiba le preguntó a su amigo aún después de ver el gran morete bien propinado que se le comenzaba a notar y su labio superior que se encontraba partido, hinchado con algo de sangre ya resecada.

— ¿Y tú qué crees Kiba? —se sacudió los pantalones y se levantó a duras penas. Daba gracias porque nadie más lo había visto ser golpeado, no quería que luego se formara un escándalo. Eso afectaría su reputación sin lugar a dudas.

— Vaya fiera, pensé que habías dicho que sería fácil —el castaño se soltó en carcajadas, para eso estaban los amigos.

— Solo me tomó desprevenido, por lo menos ya sé que no ocupa ser tratado como una niña —esto ya no era una apuesta sino que también era una cuestión de orgullo— ya verás Kiba. Él será mío.

* * *

¿Corto?, si yo también pensé eso owo

Bueno nos vemos asta el próximo capitulo, si es que aun les interesa

¡Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí el quinto capitulo, si tarde algo comparando como había actualizado las anteriores veces claro, pero no voy a excusarme, porque no se me ocurre nada bueno xD

Solo daré gracias a mi amiga por ayudarme a corregir mi autografía en mis capítulos ;D

**Parejas: **NaruSasu e ItaDei**  
**

**Advertencias: **Amor chico x chico (yaoi) No menores de dieciséis años, UA.

Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados para hacer una historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

— Hablas mucho y no veo que hagas nada Naruto, ¿por qué no mejor la dejamos aquí?, al cabos que tu no pierdes nada. —caminaban hacia la casa del rubio, aún faltaba una clase para que sonara el timbre de salida pero creyó que era mas prudente ayudar a su amigo por el mal estado en el cual se encontraba; con su cara hinchada y un gran morete que le duraría días en sanarse al igual que su labio partido que se miraba como un perforación mal hecha.

— Sé lo que intentas Kiba, pero no se te hará. Solo tengo que pensar en algo que me haga acercarme a él, como…

— ¡Sí, ya sé! ¿Por qué no lo conquistas? así todo será mas fácil. —tal vez no era la clase de plan que buscaba su hueco amigo pero había sido lo primero que pasó por su mente.

— Kiba ¿te das cuenta de las tonterías que dices? solo busco una noche de sexo, no una novia.

— ¡Bien, entonces arréglatelas tú solito! ¡Uno te trata de ayudar y así le pagas! No es muy lindo también de tu parte.

— ¡No! ¡Espera, espera! puede que lo que digas sea buena idea. —Revolvió los largos cabellos cafés de su amigo— ¡Kiba eres un genio!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla?

— Sasori-san necesito hablar contigo, tal vez sea algo apresurado pero ¿podría ser ahora?

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? dime donde estás, solo tomo mi chaqueta y salgo enseguida. —el pelirrojo abrió la puerta y de la prisa que llevaba logró estamparse contra Deidara.

— Creo que ya debería colgar. —Se despegó el celular de la oreja y brincó para abrazar a su amigo— Hola Sasori-san

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba aburrido, tenía sueño y una gran flojera que apenas podía. Sonó el timbre de salida el cual no escuchó por estar en otra dimensión y, como era su rutina, esperó a que todos se dispersaran hasta ser el último en la clase.

Así era su vida; una constante rutina la cual tenía que seguir para no darse cuenta de que su vida era un asco y que poco a poco se iría desmoronando, esto era solo cuestión de tiempo y él lo sabía.

Al llegar a casa tiró su mochila y sin siquiera molestarse en quitarse el uniforme se lanzó sobre su cama que aún seguía igual de destendida que en la mañana. Giró dos veces que era todo lo que le permitía su cama enredándose de paso con la cobija mientras quedaba con su cabeza en dirección al techo y sin más se quedó dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto Deidara? —Preguntó Sasori después de escuchar a Deidara relatar todo lo que había sucedido entre él y su noviecito— lo mejor sería que se dieran un tiempo, si después de eso ven que aún no se han arreglado lo más prudente sería que terminaran con esa relación.

Lo que decía sonaba algo egoísta; él llevaba una fuerte amistad con Deidara desde secundaria. Pero estaba seguro de que con el paso del tiempo esa amistad había sido remplazada por el sentimiento que ahora era conocido como "amor". Lástima que aceptó aquel sentimiento un poco tarde, no estaba en sus planes que en el camino Deidara se enamora de un bastardo llamado Itachi Uchiha. El arrepentimiento ahora no le servía de nada, si quería lograr algo tenía que luchar por ello ¿pero cómo tomaría Deidara su confesión? Quizás después de eso no lo querría ver jamás, aunque eso era imposible ya que su actual novio era un hombre, o al menos eso era lo que él había escuchado.

— ¿No crees que eso es algo exagerado? Digo, solo fue una pequeña discusión, eso es algo normal entre parejas ¿no?... Quiero decir, nada serio para llegar al extremo de romper con él, jeje —de nuevo lo justificó. Quizás si hubiera sido algo mucho más serio que eso aplicaría la sugerencia de su amigo.

— ¿¡Acaso no lo vez! —Gritó golpeando la pared en la cual estaba recargado actualmente— por eso es que te sigue lastimando, eres demasiado para él; tú te mereces a alguien mejor Deidara. —tomó las manos del otro masajeándolas con afecto mientras el rubio solo miraba— alguien que te respete y te trate como la persona que eres, porque tú eres especial. Un cretino como él no entiende lo afortunado que es al tenerte.

— ¿Pero qué cosas dices Sasori-san? eso suena como si estuvieses enamorado de mí…

_¿Por qué no lo niegas? ¿Por qué no me gritas y me regañas para que deje de decir tonterías? tus ojos cristalinos parecen decirme todo lo contrario…_

— ¿Desde cuando sientes… eso por mí?

Estaba jodido, lo único que le quedaba era confesar la verdad.

— Desde hace tiempo…

— ¿Cuánto? —quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

— No estoy seguro, pero fue a finales de la secundaria que me di cuenta y no te lo confesé… ahora estoy terriblemente arrepentido por ello. ¡Arhh!, sé que fue estúpido pero no estaba seguro de como reaccionarías en aquel entonces, no sabía que te interesaban los hombres y después llegó Itachi…

— Entiendo. Sabes, me tengo que ir. —tenía interés por seguir escuchando a su amigo y su rara confesión. Era lindo ver como se sonrojaba y volteaba de vez en cuando para que no le viera el rostro; esa fase en él no era muy común y estaba feliz de poder verla pero tenía que irse o alguien seguiría enfadando, eso lo entendió después de que le vibrara el pantalón por sexta vez.

— Espero que esto no intervenga en nuestra relación, tú sabes, como amigos.

— No Sasori-san, esto cambia todo. —Sería cruel de su parte dejarlo sufrir así por lo que suavizó un poco el asunto— Dame tiempo ¿sí?, Tengo que arreglar primero otro asunto.

Salió del departamento de su amigo. Ahora tenía más cosas en qué pensar; como en el qué hubiera pasado si en vez de Itachi hubiera sido Sasori el que se le confesó en aquel entonces. Tomó su celular de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla la cual marcaba cinco llamadas perdidas de Itachi y un mensaje que decía "ven a casa"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**TICTIC, TICTIC.**

Un manotazo y el despertador dejó de sonar. Eufórico, se levantó alistándose para el gran día que le esperaba en la universidad donde buscaría a Sasuke y le pediría ser su amigo, por algo se tenía que empezar si quería lograr algo. Tomó el camino que por ahora tomaba cada día para llegar a su escuela ya que su moto se había descompuesto y estaba en reparación. No estaba seguro de lo que haría para convertirse en el amigo de Sasuke, por lo cual, lo buscaría a la hora de almuerzo, aunque primero tenía que deshacerse de las chicas que lo seguían con constancia.

Las horas pasaron rápido y sin darse cuenta llegó la hora del almuerzo. No sabía en que salón estaba Sasuke; eso demostraba lo buen amigo que era cuando Sakura casi lo obligaba a escucharla, tampoco sabía cuales eran sus lugares favoritos en los que acostumbraba estar, solo conocía el lugar en donde lo miró por primera vez, solo hoy no estaba ahí. Buscó, buscó y buscó hasta que el único lugar que le faltaba por checar era la cancha; y ahí estaba, sentado a la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Se acercó a él por detrás para no ser visto pero para su desencanto fracasó en el acto.

— ¿A caso tengo que ver tu horrible rostro todos los días? Esto sí que es tener mala suerte. —luego de levantarse se sacudió el pantalón para recibir a su invitado.

— Yo dirá que esto es obra del destino, y sobre lo del horrible rostro te doy todo el crédito. —dijo sin más.

— No creo que vengas a ver el partido de fútbol. Si tienes algo que decir que sea rápido. —Solo verlo lo cabreaba— ¿y bien?

— ¿Tienes amigos? Aunque creo que has de tener muy pocos, no a mucha gente le agrada estar con una persona que siempre anda con la ceja arrugada. —se acercó más al rostro de Sasuke empujando con su dedo pulgar su ceja hacia arriba.

— ¡OIGAN, CUIDADO! —se escuchó un grito venir de la cancha mientras una pelota con mucha velocidad venía hacia ellos, Naruto rápidamente empujó a Sasuke haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

— ¿¡A caso eres idiota! ¿¡No podías solo parar la pelota en vez de caerme encima! —a falta de aire y esfuerzo Sasuke se quedó tirado con la cabeza recargada en el zacate.

— Si lo pones de esa forma lo que hice suena bastante tonto, ¡pero mira el lado positivo!; ¡tu rostro aún sigue intacto! —Quitó algunas hebras azulinas del rostro del otro para poder ver bien sus ojos— tienes lindos ojos Sasuke.

— No es la primera vez que me lo dicen, ¿y podrías moverte? Eres más pesado de lo que aparentas.

— Sí, podría, pero si me das un beso tal vez lo haga. —ante eso Sasuke se removió bajo su cuerpo en un intento por zafarse.

— ¡Estás loco! creí que te había quedado muy en claro lo que soy capaz de hacer si alguien se mete conmigo, pero parece que estás muy ansioso porque te empareje el otro…

Naruto le interrumpió tapando con su mano izquierda su boca.

— ¡Sasuke, solo bromeaba! lo único que yo busco es que seamos amigos porque a pesar de tu carácter de los mil demonios me caes bien… entonces, ¿qué dices? —Sasuke solo rodó sus ojos dándole entender que no podía decir nada si no quitaba la mano de su boca— ahora sí, dime.

— No acostumbro y no está en mis principios tener amigos revoltosos como tú. —Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y chasqueó la lengua— bien.

— ¡Bien! Nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo, nuevo amigo. —Luego de eso salió corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Espera, yo nunca dije que podrías…! Para qué me molesto.

Todavía le quedaban quince minutos para entrar, así que sin el rubio ya presente se quedó acostado.

* * *

¿Se dieron cuenta que en este capitulo no salió itachi? , la verdad yo no, ya que lo mencione varias veces

Bueno eso es todo, y asta al próximo cap. OwO


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Llevaba más de una hora sentado en el sillón esperando por su novio, lo cual lo tenía ciertamente preocupado, no había respondido a ningunas de sus llamadas ni a su mensaje que mandó con la esperanza de que le respondiera con unos cuantos insultos o reclamos para por lo menos saber que se encontraba en buen estado. Llamar a la policía ahora ya no le parecía un acto exagerado y descabellado de su parte; no había llegado a dormir desde anoche y, aunque trató vagamente de conciliar el sueño le fue imposible.

El sonido del cerrar de la puerta lo tomó por sorpresa despertándolo por completo.

— No pensé que estarías aquí a estas horas, no han de haber tenido mucho trabajo hoy por lo que veo. —Tomó asiento junto a él y prendió el televisor pero le fue apagado al instante por Itachi después de haberle arrebatado el control.

— ¿Dónde dormiste anoche Deidara? —Después de ver que el problema de su desvelo estaba bien, lo segundo más importante que ahora quería saber era donde había pasado la noche. No es que dudara de él, pero no estaba por demás asegurarse.

— Me hospede en un hotel. —Hizo el intento por prender el televisor nuevamente pero fue detenido por las fuerte manos de Itachi—. Mira, solo estuve en un hotel y luego visite a un viejo amigo antes de regresar aquí. Sé lo que estás pensando Itachi Uchiha y me hiere que no confíes en mí.

— Claro que confió en ti, pero tienes que entender que estaba preocupado. —Se sentía mejor después de haberse aclarado el mal entendido y a la vez exhausto, el sueño se le vino encima recostándose sobre los muslos de su rubio para tomarse una siesta—. Me alegra que estés bien…

— Pff… —Tapó su boca rápidamente para evitar soltare a reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Murmuró mientras hacía el intento por mantener sus parpados abiertos.

— Solo pensaba en lo meloso que te vuelves después de varias horas sin verme. —Acarició con delicadeza su mejilla hasta llegar a sus largas y suaves hebras de cabello que posaban sobre ella—. Debería desaparecer más seguido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el transcurso del día no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Naruto le había dicho el día anterior, ya no estaba muy seguro si la voz chillona de sus admiradoras era más irritante que la retumbante voz de Naruto. Pero, a pesar de ello, en estos momentos se dirigía al lugar de su último encuentro.

— Pensé que no vendrías. —Habló mientras se comía la última cucharada de ramen que estaba en su plato.

— No vine por ti, este es mi lugar favorito de estar. —Contestó con arrogancia—. _No le voy a dar el gusto de que piense que estoy aquí por él, y más si no es así._

— Ya solo faltan cinco minutos antes del toque. Que bueno que habrá junta de maestros después de esto, así ya no tenemos que volver.

— Lo sé, por eso traigo de una vez mi mochila. —Giró para que el otro viera ya que había notado que a Naruto se le había olvidado la suya.

— ¡Olvidé la mía, demonios! Bueno… vuelvo y nos vamos juntos, espera aquí. —Con paso rápido se fue a su salón.

Sasuke aprovecho ese momento para irse, no le gustaba acatar ordenes y no iba a comenzar ahora. Pero casi al cruzar la puerta de salida fue alcanzado y jalado de los hombros por Naruto.

— ¿Era necesario hacerme correr más? cuando llegué ya no estabas, que mal educado de tu parte.

— No escuche muy bien lo que me dijiste antes, bueno hasta luego.

— Espera, ¿no quieres un aventón?

No supo cuando ni como pero Naruto ya se encontraba sobre una moto que por color tenía un naranja chillón.

— No me subiré a esa cosa contigo.

— No pensé que fueras tan miedoso. —Girando con su mano izquierda el acelerador haciendo que produjera un ruido extraño de parte de la moto—. Vaya, suena bien. Ayer pasé por ella con el mecánico, ¿no te parece linda? Se llama Kyubi.

— Todo lo contrario, más bien siento vergüenza por el mal gusto que tienes escogiendo colores.

— ¿Entonces prefieres irte caminando? ¿Sabes? en moto tu casa queda a cinco minutos de aquí. —Se miraban la ansias que tenia Sasuke por llegar a casa, así que picarlo un poco para que aceptara no estaba mal a su pensar.

— No creo que sea muy buena idea… no hay suficiente espacio para los dos. —Se acercó a la moto y dio un salto hacia atrás al escuchar nuevamente el sonido de acelerador.

— ¡Qué gallina! no eres el hombre perfecto como las chicas dicen.

— Muévete. —Sin duda esas palabras habían causado un efecto en su autoestima.

— ¿Disculpa? —Se hizo el desentendido.

— ¡Que te recorras!

— Ok, ya entendí, sube. —Mirar como hacía el intento por subirse a la moto era divertido, pereciera que esta fuera la primera vez que hacía eso, pero al ver como Sasuke acomodaba sus pies lo confirmó—. Oye, si colocas los pies muy cerca del acelerador te vas a quemar. Ahora, sujétate de mí.

No sabía como acomodar sus manos después de ver tantas versiones en películas de acción.

_¿Y si me agarro de la parrilla? No, puede y me caiga hacia atrás, entonces de los hombros, pero eso se ve algo raro…_

Naruto miró lo indeciso que se encontraba su compañero sobre cómo colocar sus manos, aprovechando el momento en el que estaba distraído para colocarlas sobre su cadera.

— Así es mas seguro.

A Sasuke esta pose le pareció aún más extraña que las que había intentado anteriormente pero al momento que iba a moverlas sintió como la moto comenzaba a moverse, aguantándose las ganas pues no quería caerse, notó que Naruto empezaba a acelerar cada vez más por lo que se tuvo que aferrar a su cuerpo dejando nada de espacio entre ellos.

— Oye, Sasuke, estás muy pegado a mí. A este paso sabré si llegas a tener una erección.

— ¡Que tonterías dices! como si pudiera tener una considerando que voy montado en una moto contigo, eres un dobe.

— ¿Quieres probar?, ya que al parecer estamos entrando en confianza. —Paró la moto y aprovechó que el semáforo estaba en rojo para hacer un movimiento en Sasuke.

_¿Pero qué crees que haces? _pensó viendo como Naruto acercaba su mano a su entrepierna, no iba a armar un escándalo para que todos lo vieran.

— ¿Se te perdió algo?

— Sí, pero ¡ah! aquí está, creo que ya lo encontré. —Rozó con descaro la parte intima de Sasuke, teniendo enseguida una reacción por parte del peli azul.

— Nn… ¡Naruto! —Jaló las greñas de este y sin soltarlo hizo que girara su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos

— ¡Auh, duele teme!, fue tu culpa y ese fue tu castigo por haberme insultado y subestimado antes. —¿Acaso era él o los ojos de Sasuke habían adquirido por un momento un color rojo escarlata?, no estaba seguro pero eso lo excitaba de sobremanera. El color del semáforo cambió teniendo que retomar su camino.

— Bien doncella, ya hemos llegado a la residencia Uchiha.

— Jódete.

— ¿No sería más gentil que me dieras las gracias?

— Olvide mi cartera en clase ¿cuánto te debo?

— No quiero tu dinero, con un beso me conformo. —pegando su frente a la de Sasuke.

— Naruto, ¿de casualidad no eres homo? —Dio un paso hacia atrás haciendo distancia entre ambos, este chico se estaba tomando demasiada confianza.

— ¿Te molesta?

— No del todo. —Si hubiera sido cualquier otro chico hetero tal vez sí le hubiera impactado la noticia, pero no a él que vivía con dos homos bajo el mismo techo—. Solo se me hizo extraño y obvio ya que esta es la segunda vez que me pides un beso, realmente debo de ser de tu tipo.

— Vaya, no pensé que fueras tan engreído. Pero te equivocas, me gusta salir con gente mayor y no con críos con cero experiencia. —_esto va a retrasar mi objetivo_, pensó el rubio—.Pero no me molestaría enseñarte.

— Agradezco tu caridad, pero no estoy interesado en hombres. Así que estamos bien; yo no te intereso ni tú a mí.

— ¿Entonces qué te parece venir mañana a mi departamento por una sesión de videojuegos? podría enseñarte un par de trucos. —Se montó en su moto y luego sacó un papel y lápiz donde le escribió su dirección.

— No creo que tengas nada que enseñarme después de haberte vencido. —Sonriendo como gran ganador.

— Eso mañana lo veremos Sasuke. —Encendió su moto y se fue mientras Sasuke solo miraba como se alejaba a una gran velocidad.

— Creo que ya acepté. —Sacó sus llaves y entró a la casa mientras dos personas sentadas en el sillón lo miraban de una forma extraña. Trató de pasarlo por alto dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

— ¡SASUKE! —Brincó Deidara—. Ven, siéntate con nosotros.

— Así estoy bien.

— Hermanito ¿podrías hacernos el favor de irte a dormir a casa de un amigo este fin de semana?

— Si puedo, pero no me apetece.

— Anda, no seas malo…

— No le ruegues Deidara, lo que pasa es que mi querido hermano aquí presente no tiene amigos, ¿o me equivoco?

— Te equivocas. —Gruñó para sus adentros—. Pero eso no viene al caso, ustedes solo quieren que me vaya para hacer sus cochinadas.

— Pensé que te molestaba, pero como ya lo sabes no me tendré que contener y le daré duro todo la noche.

— Tsk, voy por mis cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche, pero no era cualquier noche; era viernes por la noche pero a pesar de ello hoy no había salido porque había quedado con un amigo suyo para una noche de sexo. Es decir, no porque anduviera detrás de Sasuke iba a mantenerse sin diversión hasta entonces.

Sonó el timbre, abrió la puerta y se recargó en el marco como todo un galán.

— ¡Hola, Sasuke!

Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para estar parado frente a él.

— Naruto…

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?, creí que habíamos quedado para mañana.

— Lo sé, pero… ¿podría quedarme contigo todo el fin de semana?

* * *

Y eso fue el final del sexto capítulo, Cindy Kirsty se encuentra de vacaciones por lo que a mí (su beta reader) me tocó subir el capítulo. Primero que nada debo añadir que lamento muchísimo la demora, esto fue por mi culpa, no he tocado mucho la pc el último mes, eso es todo.

Bien, el próximo capítulo será colgado cuando ella regrese y me entregue el documento, a partir de aquí ya no se tardará más en publicar.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 7 TT-TT tarde lose...

pero mas vale tarde que nunca x3

este capitulo contiene lemon algo explicito que debo decir que ya habia tardado en ponerlo con esta pareja.

quiero terminar esta historia, tal vez en otro capitulo pueda que tarde algo, mas no dejare este fanfic hasta que lo haya terminado.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

— ¿Puedo pasar el fin de semana aquí?

— Sa-Sasuke, creí habíamos quedado para mañana. Verás: hoy tengo un compromiso en más o menos una hora. —_tuviste que venir hoy cuando estoy a unos minutos de tirarme a alguien._

— No te estoy deteniendo, si tienes que salir puedo esperar aquí hasta que regreses.

_¡Es que ese es el problema!_—pensó Naruto. Pero si le decía que se fuera de seguro mañana no vendría, y tenerlo dos días era una gran oportunidad que el mismísimo Sasuke le estaba otorgando para que avanzara en su "relación".Si tardaba tanto en decirle que no podía quedarse, era porque su presencia era innecesaria, igual era su culpa por no avisar, (cosa que no iba aceptar) pero… ¿cómo hacerlo si no tenía el número del celular del rubio?

— Me voy. —No dio ni tres pasos cuando Naruto tocó su hombro.

— Bien, quédate. —Dijo desganado.

— Oye, si no quieres que me quede solo dímelo. Igual no tengo muchas ganas de quedarme. —Pero no podía darse el lujo de regresar a casa, se burlarían de él por el hecho de no tener un amigo lo suficientemente cercano como para quedarse a dormir con él. Y claro que no les daría el gusto, se quedaría en un hotel de ser necesario.

— Es que… sí quiero que te quedes. —Contestó con su voz más seductora posible.

_¿Q__ué se cree este tipo al hablarme de esta forma? ¿Estaré seguro aquí? por lo que sé es gay, al parecer vive solo y por lo que veo desde el marco de la puerta no es muy limpio. _—refiriéndose a los platos apilados a un lado del sofá y los cojines desordenados (más el que estaba en el piso)

— Pasa y espera en la sala, tengo que hacer una llamada. —Se encerró en el cuarto y empezó a marcar el muy conocido número de Neji. Eran amigos desde secundaria y en preparatoria juntos descubrieron sus preferencias sexuales después de pasar una noche juntos en una borrachera: desde entonces aún se frecuentaban para esas noches de sexo desenfrenado. Más sin ningún significado—.Neji, llamaba para decirte que siempre no vengas hoy a mi departamento. —Al otro lado de la llamada se escuchaba el chico algo molesto—. Sí, yo sé que fui yo quien te llamó pero te prometo que la próxima vez te lo compensaré.—Con esto último hizo que Neji se calmara y colgó.

Salió para ver cómo estaba Sasuke pero no lo vio. Solo esperaba que aún siguiera ahí, porque si dejó que se quedara fue porque de ante mano tenía planeado hacer algo, no se quedaría sin hacer nada luego de haber rechazado a Neji.

Escuchó el sonido del agua proviniendo de la cocina y ahí estaba, lavando sus trastos.

— Oye no tienes que lavarlos, mañana vendrá la chica de aseo.

— No puedo esperar tanto. No me gusta vivir en la mugre: eres muy desordenado Naruto, además tu refrigerador está lleno con comidas instantáneas, eso no es saludable y decías que ibas a traer visitas ¿cierto?

— Oye, suenas como mi madre ¿acaso no tuviste infancia o qué?

— Que tú seas un puerco no tiene nada que ver con tus suposiciones de que no tuve infancia.— ¿Acaso había dicho algo gracioso? Porque con verlo podía notar que estaba a punto de soltarse a carcajadas.

No pudo aguantar más y se soltó a reír

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Sabes Sasuke? me caes bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Itachi, lo que hicimos con Sasuke no está bien ¿porqué no le hablas para que regrese a casa?

—No vendrá, si le llamo no vendrá.—Cruzándose de brazos con total seguridad.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Aunque ahora que lo pensaba no quería saber la respuesta.

—Simple: es un Uchiha. —Dijo sin más—. Si en todo caso no tuviera ningún amigo, no pasaría el fin de semana con nosotros ¿Porqué no te relajas un poco por estos días? los tengo libres, así que…—Se acercó lentamente a su oído y le susurró con descaro—. Soy todo tuyo.

Un cosquilleo agradable viajó desde un lado de su cuello en descenso por su espalda hasta su estomago. Tal vez estas eran las tan mencionadas mariposas en el estomago, y que a su edad las siguiera sintiendo le avergonzaba mucho.

El pelinegro se acercó más a él con intenciones nada decentes a juzgar por su negra mirada. Tras acorralarlo, sus labios se acercaron a su odio ronzándolo con su tibio aliento y le ronroneó las palabras que siempre hacían que cayera en sus brazos.

— Te amo…

Se estremeció de inmediato y no pudo evitar retorcerse al sentir la atrayente mirada del mayor recorriendo su cuerpo.

— Ita-chi… aún es algo temprano ¿por qué no cenamos primero y luego…?

— ¿Y luego…? —Repitió Itachi, mordiendo la oreja del contrario con suavidad y sin poder controlarse deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura pegándolo más a él—. Quiero hacerte mío en este mismo instante ¿no te darás el lujo de detenerme, cierto?

El rubio estaba algo confundido y está por demás decir que se encontraba excitado, por lo que no puso ninguna resistencia cuando fue conducido a su habitación y mucho menos cuando fue arrojado violentamente a la cama a total merced de Itachi para que le hiciera lo que le viniera en gana. Los botones de su camiseta fueron desabotonados veloz y hábilmente por las grandes manos del pelinegro; quien comenzó acariciar su suave piel, rozando con sus dedos sus sensibles pezones, soltando audibles suspiros. Sintió los labios de Itachi acariciando su cuello, besándolo para luego pasar a lamerlo, incitándolo a estremecerse.

—Nnhh…uhmm… —Ronroneó al sentir un espasmo.

Itachi sin perderse de ningún detalle pudo ver como su lindo rubio arqueaba la espalda al sentir una oleada de placer recorriendo su cuerpo, para luego proceder a rozar sus semi erectos pezones, robándole continuos suspiros.

Poco a poco las caricias de Itachi descendían hasta llegar a la parte de su novio que más necesitada estaba en esos momentos. Sin pensársela mucho se deshizo con facilidad de los pantalones y la ropa interior del menor.

— Acabamos de empezar y mira lo duro y mojado que está aquí. —Comentó con picardía.

Deidara volteó a ver su parte inferior para comprobar que lo que decía Itachi era cierto.

El pelinegro masajeó esa zona con las manos mientras sus labios volvían a su cuello para dejarle unas cuantas marcas rosadas, que lo hacían proclamarse su dueño.

— Tengo que ver a un clientennhh… mañana ahhh…

A Itachi le desagradó que su compañero estuviera mencionando a otros hombres mientras le hacía el amor. Trazó con su lengua un camino desde su pecho hasta su abdomen e introdujo de una la intimidad del rubio en su boca, haciendo que diera un respingo por el acto inesperado. Movió su cabeza en un vaivén y acariciando con la punta de su lengua el miembro de Deidara, dándole sumo placer.

— ¡Ahh...mmm…! —Tratando de cubrir sus fuertes gemidos que soltaba descontroladamente.

Mientras tanto una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar uno de sus pezones, sin descuidar la parte baja hasta sentir la esencia que invadía su boca, la que tragó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Deidara había disfrutado de la acción por parte de Itachi, pero luego de poco tiempo notó que su amigo volvía a erguirse, suplicando por más atención. Se sonrojó y unos cálidos labios lo besaron correspondiéndole para profundizar más ese beso, mesclando la saliva con el amargo sabor de su esencia; que aunque le disgustaba ya estaba acostumbrado.

Itachi sin previo aviso metió un dedo en la entrada de su rubio, el cual se sorprendió y trató de protestar, pero al sentir el segundo al instante se contrajo escapándosele unos cuantos gemidos de sus labios. Luego el tercero mientras lamía los erectos pezones de Deidara y movía con lentitud sus dedos para no lastimarlo.

— Ita-chi… —Los tres dedos en su interior ya no le parecían suficientes—. Ya no ¡ahh!… ya no puedo esperar más.

— Así no se piden las cosas. —Dijo mientras seguía penetrándolo con sus dedos y con la otra mano se desabrochaba el pantalón—. Ya lo hemos repasado anteriormente y aún sigues poniendo esa misma expresión.

— ¡NO! es muy vergonzoso, no me hagas decirlo… —Tratando de convencerlo pero al parecer hoy no lograría nada. Los dedos en su interior se detuvieron y fueron sacados de una.

— ¿Y qué vamos a cenar? ya me dio algo de hambre.—Le preguntó viéndolo de reojo.

Deidara brincó a sus brazos y se aferró a su cuello ¿cómo se atrevía a hacerle semejante atrocidad a su personalidad?

— Itachi-sama… tu grandeza no se compara con ninguna otra, por favor me… métemela toda y hazme sentir en la gloria. Te necesito. —Se sentía tan estúpido.

— Bueno, ya que ese es el caso no tengo ninguna razón para oponerme.—Continuando con su jueguito donde él era todo poderoso.

— ¡Basta Itachi! dije lo que querías así que deja de ponerte los moños o el que te dejará para ir a cenar seré yo.

— Suenas taaann urgido.—Aunque él también lo estaba, pero le encantaba sacarle esa faceta y con tal de verla se hacía el hacerlo esperar más levantó las caderas de su novio para luego posicionar sus piernas sobre sus hombros para tenerlo a su altura. Entró de una estocadaen él causando que una lágrima resbalara por la mejilla de Deidara.

— ¡Nnmm…! no seas tan brusco. —El dolor había sido algo intenso pero placentero.

Itachi empezó a moverse dentro de él lentamente, una de sus manos rodeó el miembro del menor y comenzó a masturbarlo. Mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, llenando sus oídos con esos finos sonidos que salían de los labios del contrario.

— ¡Aahh…! ¡Así Ita-Itachi… Mhh….!

Bueno, no eran finos… pero vaya que cómo disfrutaba escucharlos.

Bajó el ritmo le las estocadas hasta hacerlo tan lento que a ojos de Deidara parecía una tortura.

Deidara; sonrojado, excitado y sobre todo desesperado por terminar se arqueó lleno de deseo, viniéndose en el desnudo y bien trabajado abdomen del pelinegro. Luego de unas cuantas embestidas Itachi se vino dentro de él. Ambos cayeron exhaustos y con su respiración agitada sobre la cama.

Luego de controlar su respiración se metieron bajo las sabanas y se dieron un tierno beso apenas logrando rozar sus labios.

— ¿Sabes Itachi? ya no tengo hambre. —Girándose dispuesto a dormir.

— Sí, has de estar lleno ¿cierto?—No pudo evitar soltar una risita.

— Ya, no molestes. Eres un pervertido. —Tomando su almohada y colocándola en su cabeza para no oírlo más.

— ¡Espera, no te duermas! Oye… —Siguiendo con su intento para ser escuchado—. Yo sí tengo hambre…

* * *

amo la personalidad de Itachi x3

bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi intento de lemon...

y feliz año nuevo atrasado! owo


End file.
